<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Moments of Silence by MultiverseOfShe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409903">In Moments of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseOfShe/pseuds/MultiverseOfShe'>MultiverseOfShe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Smut, not cersei friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseOfShe/pseuds/MultiverseOfShe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting s8e4, and I'm writing it how I wanted it to go. Mostly from Brienne's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Those Are The Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hell, lovelies, I've had some ideas floating around in this noggin for quite some time but never had the motivation to put it into words. But I'm currently snowed in and had nothing better to do than this. So here it be, I hope you enjoy it. </p><p>Full of mistakes, as per usual, I should really get a beta. This one I might actually get around to fixing.<br/>Let me know what you think, your comments are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have left, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re drunk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And pissed. How could Tyrion say such a thing like that? And so bluntly; the nerve he has when he drinks - or even the nerve he has in daily conversation… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and started to clumsily pull at her leather jerkin, the laces proving to be quite difficult in her inebriated state. She’s never drank that much before in her life. The effects were slightly alarming at first; from the warmness in her cheeks to the slightly queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but the fog in her mind had put other worries to rest. She had felt more at ease sitting at that table with the men she tolerated. She’d laughed and jested and, despite the dizzying haze, she caught every glance Jamie gave her. She couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or him making her insides feel warm, it all felt so good though - </span>
  <em>
    <span>until his little brother came along and ruined it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne sighed and sat heavily in the chair nearest to the fire. She blinked hard enough to clear her head and focus on her simple task at hand. Slowly, and much more attentive this time around, she unlaced her jerkin before shrugging it off her shoulders. The gambeson was much easier, sliding off over her head. Tossing both onto the chest at the foot of her bed, the chill of winter washed over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared into the fireplace, holding her hands in front of the dying flames. In these moments of silence, her thoughts were loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What will Jamie do now that the walkers have been defeated? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She rested her elbows on her knees, looking around aimlessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will he leave? Would he return to Cersei? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shot a glance out the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daenerys would kill him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head and looked back to the fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t leave me… would he? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The chair skid loudly as she stood with a force that surprised herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop thinking about him. He let you be embarrassed. He let you walk away. He let his brother make a fool of me. He doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t… how could he? How could anyone? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just get through tonight without thinking about him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She threw a log on the fire as there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne opened it without giving a second thought to who could be on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t drink.” Jaime stepped past her with a flagon and two glasses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose he’s making himself at home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t drink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the game.” He set what he brought on her table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She furrowed her brows and shut the door, no use letting the winter’s air in. “I drank?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the game!” He held up the flagon. “This is Dornish!” He poured a rather generous amount of wine into a cup, a bit spilling onto the dark wooden table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he partake in even more drinking before coming here? Will he even remember this tomorrow? Will he leave and forget this transpired? “This is not the game, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> drinking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime finally raised his eyes to hers as he presented her drink. “Suit yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne looked from the wine, to Jaime, then back before raising it to her lips. She took only a small sip, still confused as to why he had come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied by her obedience, he gave a hint of a smile. “You keep it warm enough in here.” He crossed to her bed as he sloppily discarded his jacket, the sleeve getting caught on his golden hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him, her hands flattening against her thighs in a poor attempt to rid herself of the sweat accumulating there. “It’s the first thing I learnt when I came to the North, keep a fire going. Every time you leave the room, put more wood on.” Jaime glanced back at her with an amused smile. Gods, he was handsome in this lighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very diligent, very responsible.” If only his mouth didn’t spoil it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally freed his false hand and the jacket was now thrown atop her previously discarded clothing. Before she could object, he was there in front of her, looking down his nose at her with that stupid charming smirk. “You know the first thing I learned in the North? I hate the fucking North.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised her chin to look at him similarly, two could play at this game. “It grows on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want things growing on me. How about Tormund Giantsbane? Has he grown on you?” Jaime now poured himself a generous amount of wine as she tilted her head to the side, an unamused look setting on her face. “He was very sad when you left.” He drank deeply, watching her from over the rim of the cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what it had all been about. He was envious of Tormund, thinking some other man was stealing her away, tugging at her heartstrings, making her swoon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dense is this man? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had Jaime confronted Tormund before arriving at my chambers? That doesn’t sound very much like him. He would make a quick-witted comment and gone back to jesting with Tyrion and Podrick… right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound quite jealous.” It was quiet, more gentle than she had intended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bemused look from Jaime. “I do, don’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their faces softened at the realization. He had been truly jealous, of someone that wasn’t even a threat, no less. Brienne opened her mouth to say something, but all she managed was to stare in disbelief. Jaime Lannister had been jealous… jealous of someone like Tormund trying to court her. Jealous enough that he was now standing in her chambers, indirectly admitting his feelings, to her. Her, of all people. He must be joking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yanked at the collar of his tunic. “It’s bloody hot in here.” He gave a short lived laugh as he gripped the tie with his teeth, attempting to free himself of this offending article. He tugged and pulled to no avail. The longer she watched, the less she was convinced she was that he had any malice left in him to torment her, this was no game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh move aside!” She shoved his hand away and turned him towards the light, undoing his stubborn tie for him. He reached up and grasped at the tie of her tunic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne stopped breathing, just for a moment, as she grabbed a hold of his wrist. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime never took his eyes off of hers as he deftly pulled the first fastening loose. “Taking your shirt off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shallow, shaky breath was all Brienne could manage in response. She wanted control of this situation, and she took it. She elected to initiate this, despite what Jaime might have thought. She kept this control, unlacing her own tunic, her eyes cast down so she wouldn’t have to keep the courage to look him in the eyes. A moment of pause - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his next, he can wait to see you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She rid him of his shirt, pulling the soft fabric over his head as he simply stared, awestruck and eyes full of wonder for the woman before him. They were piercing, always boring into her no matter how stony and stoic she fronted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, blue met green, and what remaining confidence she had was trying to flee. She shrugged her shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor where Jaime’s was. She resisted the urge to cover her bare chest with her arms, her hands left fidgeting at her sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never slept with a knight before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never slept with anyone before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you have to drink, </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the rules.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed a faint laugh, a smile lingering. “I told you-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, what remaining walls Brienne had built around herself came crashing down. Little by little Jaime had chipped away at the stony exterior she created for herself, but she never knew if it was intentional or just his charming ways getting to her, if she had been overthinking his interest in her, if there had been any interest at all. But when he knighted her, something changed, he had breached those walls and she allowed herself to be fully vulnerable to him and him alone, regardless of the audience there. They fought the dead, they lived, and here they celebrate - arms wrapped around one another, lips and teeth mashing together in a desperate attempt to release what had been building for all these years.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Until Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This* This is how the scene should have gone and I will be forever angry that it didn't. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it, lovelies, I certainly liked writing it. Let me know what you think, your comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne was quick to learn, her lips moving in tandem with his. She kept her hands planted firmly against his chest, feeling the taut muscles there rise and fall with each of his heavy breaths. The coarse hair scratched at her palms, every new sensation drawing her attention to new places. Her favorite had been when Jaime’s lips ventured to her jaw and down her neck, the sloppy nips and kisses left her weak in the knees as the fire deep in her core grew brighter. </p><p>Her hands moved to his shoulders, up his neck to his hair. She grew brazen and grabbed a fistful of hair - she’d done so many times in fighting, and of course this was different, but not by much. She pulled a low groan from him that sent lightning bolts through her body, a shock of warmth coursing in her veins. She gasped at each drag of his tongue on her milky skin and fought to keep herself quiet. </p><p>Brienne only yelped when Jaime’s cold, golden hand had pressed against her ribs - colder than the winter’s winds raging outside. She pulled back to catch his eyes. “Jaime-”</p><p>“You’re right, we should stop.” He stepped back, his hand going to his hair. </p><p>“What?” All the warmth in her body vanished with the shaky sigh that left her lips. The butterflies in her stomach died and she grew nauseous. <em> He doesn’t want you. </em>The cold chill washed over her, tightening her chest, making her body grow tense. She crossed her arms over her breasts and pulled her eyes away from him. </p><p>Jaime’s eyes widened, a hint of fear there. “No, no no.” He stepped towards her, his hand outstretched. </p><p>She countered with two steps back. “Don’t.” </p><p>“Brienne, please listen. That’s not at all what I meant.” </p><p>“I knew after all these years you’d find means of mocking me still.” She scowled. </p><p>His brows furrowed. “I’m not mocking you, you stubborn woman.” </p><p>“What is it then?” </p><p>“I meant it with no malice, my lady.” He inched forward, offering a small smile - his hopes of lightening the mood were lost on her. “I want this, believe me, I do.” </p><p>She wasn’t convinced, watching him move closer still. Though she didn’t flee, nor did she give in to the urge to strike his hand away when he gingerly brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. If he wanted this so badly, why was he so prepared to draw back? </p><p>“I’ve needed the courage of a strong drink to bring me here, for I’m a coward I’m afraid.” </p><p>“You’re anything but a coward.” She grasped the wrist holding the weight of his golden hand. “You’re the bravest, stupidest man I’ve ever met… Why did you need courage for this?” </p><p>“Because I was worried - worried I would say something wrong, worried you’d say no, worried you would think differently of me. Though it seems I’ve gone and messed it up anyways. I’m drunk, you’re drunk, and this is no way to make love.” </p><p>Brienne couldn’t help but laugh at the bluntness of his words, and her cheeks started burning up despite herself. “Make love?” </p><p>“Oh yes, my lady.” He took her smiles as a good sign to be a bit less serious. “I planned out something quite spectacular in the event that you said yes.” </p><p>“And if I said no?” </p><p>“I’d walk back to my chambers with my tail between my legs, respecting your wishes.” He cupped her cheek. “My point is… I don’t want to dishonor you. I want to wait, so it can be right, just until morning.”</p><p>Her nod came slowly. “Morning.” She echoed back. </p><p>He pressed a gentle, tender kiss to the corner of her mouth, a whisper of a smile on his lips as he did so. It made Brienne’s heart flutter, a quiet gasp leaving her. She wasn’t made for tender, not intended to be gentle - she was a great lumbering beast who fought with steel and brute force. She was not the delicate flower Jaime treated her as. But it’s what she dreamed of; kisses as soft as silk, touches that reminded her of summer on the isles, whispers of endearment through the night as she lay cradled in the arms of a man she loved. She never realized that it might be Jaime Lannister. </p><p>He brushed his thumb across her cheek. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“Can you do that again?” Her bottom lip trembled “P-Please.” She added quickly. </p><p>He didn’t laugh, and he didn’t judge, he only did as she asked. This time, he kissed the opposite side. “Like that?” </p><p>She could feel herself nodding as she leaned into him. He wrapped her up in his arms and kept her close. He ghosted his lips across her bare shoulder, his hand resting lightly on her back, staying respectfully still. </p><p>“Here.” Jaime kissed her cheek before pulling away. </p><p>Brienne furrowed her brows at him as he picked up their clothes; she expected him to hand them back so she could dress herself, but he simply folded them to the best of a one-handed man’s abilities. He placed them neatly on the table, then proceeded to rummage through the trunk at the foot of her bed. </p><p>“Jaime,” she moved to close it. “Those are my things.” </p><p>He pulled out her night shirt before the top slammed shut. “Were you planning to sleep in the nude, my lady?” </p><p>She quickly took the shirt from his hand and pulled it on over her head, though it did nothing to hide the blush rising from beneath the collar. She gave a meek ‘thank you.’ </p><p>He only gave her a sly smile before sitting on her bed and kicking off his boots. She nervously played with the ties of her shirt, her fingers twiddling around them deftly. “You’re staying here?” </p><p>Jaime paused for a moment, then looked up at her with the same confused and awestruck face he had before. “My apologies, I can go-”</p><p>“No!” She choked out before he could stand fully. She continued as he hesitantly lowered himself back down. “I thought you would <em> want </em>to leave.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so uncouth to leave my lady’s chambers in the middle of the night.” </p><p>“Stop calling me that.” She pulled her boots off and set them neatly next to her armor. “And I didn’t take you for a man of manners. What’s so different about leaving in the morning?”</p><p>“Nothing, I suppose.” His golden hand caught his eye, the offending item sitting against the furs on the bed, reminding him of a man he once was. “Cersei always made sure that I snuck away in the night…. She didn’t want anyone suspecting.” </p><p>Wordlessly, Brienne crossed to him and held out her hand. He held out his flesh hand, which she promptly smacked away. They shared a short, light laugh before he held out the metal one instead. She was quick to assess the straps supporting the heavy hunk of material before undoing them with little error. Jaime winced as she removed it, drawing his stump close to his chest, cradling it in his hand. </p><p>“Does it hurt..?” </p><p>“It’s not very comfortable.” </p><p>She passed the gold between her hands. “It’s heavy. How do you manage to wear it all day?” </p><p>His lips formed a sly grin. “I’m strong enough.” </p><p>With a roll of her eyes, she placed it on the table beside his shirt. “You’re quite confident for a man with one hand.” </p><p>He laid back, tucking the pillow more comfortably under his head. “And you’re quite shy for a knight.” </p><p>Brienne managed a small smirk before crawling into the unoccupied side of the bed, pulling the furs over herself. She took one look at Jaime’s amused smile before turning her back towards him. “Goodnight, Ser Jaime.” </p><p>“Are we going to use such formalities when morning comes?” </p><p>She peeked over her shoulder at him. “As long as you call me ‘my lady,’ I shall call you Ser Jaime.” </p><p>“I do quite like the sound of ‘<em>commander,’ </em>don’t you?” </p><p>She once again felt her cheeks flush with a familiar warmth, but she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of a heated response. Instead, she turned to face him, immediately locking eyes with him. Brienne was already quite overwhelmed with the events that transpired today, and she was grateful they weren’t taking this any further - she needed rest and to clear her head; but dear gods she couldn’t think clearly with him this close. Her senses were flooded with him and nothing but him. It’s a wonder she was able to do anything with him trailing behind her like a lost puppy, and looking as handsome as he did - <em> half a god</em>, she had called him. </p><p>“You were incredible out there, you know.” He stroked his fingers along her cheekbone, battered and bruised from the war against the dead. </p><p>She responded with only a furrow of her brows. She didn’t take compliments well. She didn’t take them at all, if she could help it. Showing that vulnerable side of herself was difficult, after all these years of ridicule and mockery. </p><p>“I mean it. You were strong, bold, you were more fearsome than any man out here - myself included.”</p><p>“You saved me.” She countered. </p><p>“And you saved me. More than once.”</p><p><em> In truth, he rescued me, your grace… more than once. </em>That’s what she had told Cersei on the day of Joffrey and Margaery’s wedding. When she told her that ladies are made to curtsy and wear dresses…</p><p>Jaime shifted, drawing the furs higher on himself, pulling her from her thoughts before they ventured too far. “Your leadership won’t go unnoticed, I assure you.” </p><p>“I’m still a woman, Jaime.”</p><p>A grin slowly curled onto his face. “Yes, you are. And a knight. It makes you all the more impressive.” He grabbed her chin and brushed his nose against hers. His warm breath tickled her skin, the lingering scent of wine still present. <em> Dornish. </em>“You’re the best commander I’ve ever laid eyes on.” </p><p>“Thank you… That’s very kind.” </p><p>Jaime kissed her lips, soft as silk, before drawing back. “Goodnight, Brienne.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Se-” She caught herself. “J-Jaime.” When he only smiled tiredly, she tried again, softer this time. “Goodnight, Jaime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say it Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, lovelies. Here she is. This is a fairly meaty chapter for me but let me tell you, well worth it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. </p>
<p>Preface: It's 3:45 am and I couldn't physically wait to post it. There will be mistakes, I plan on actually reading this in the morning when I am of sound mind. </p>
<p>But let me know what you think! Your comments and opinions are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brienne woke with the morning light, as she often did. Though today proved to be more difficult, considering the amount of drinking that had occured. Her eyelids felt heavy, her limbs felt even heavier - it appeared that her arm was nearly impossible to move - wait… She forced her eyes open to assess her situation. Looking down, she realized it wasn’t the weight of her own body, but Jaime’s. He was cradling her in his arm, his left draped over hers and his hand resting high on her chest. She felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the small puffs of air hitting the back of her neck. Carefully and unhurriedly, she turned to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him stir for a moment, his face crinkling up, and she couldn’t help but smile. His arm tightened around her, pulling her close - so close that their bodies nearly molded together into one; their foreheads touching, their chests pressed together, their legs intertwined. Brienne took a shaky breath, her heart rate picking up at the lack of space between them; she’d never been this close to anyone in such an intimate setting, this was new and terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be calm. You wanted this. You dreamed of this time and time again on the road to King’s Landing. Let it be. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She brought a hesitant hand to his cheek. When he didn’t stir again, she grazed her fingers against his stubbly skin. She took time to admire him in this morning light; his golden skin now paler in the winter hue, his golden locks faded to brown laced with silver and white, the scars on his face now healed and pearlescent, the aged lines in his forehead seemed to ease when he slept. She placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, kissing him on the mouth seemed inappropriate when he was asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she want him to wake? Was she prepared for what was to come when he woke? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. She wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>In moments of silence she was uncertain. But she couldn’t resist kissing his cheek again, then his chin, then the broken bridge of his nose. It was only when she opened her eyes - when had she closed them? - she drew back to find Jaime awake, his eyes half-lidded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” He said tiredly, his voice low and gravelly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.” She managed. “H-How did you sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a log.” He tucked his head under her chin, shutting his eyes again. “Did you know you snore?” He tightened his grip around her, their bodies impossibly close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, caught off guard by many things happening in this moment. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quiet, but you snore. Not outrageously, with your mouth wide open and rattling the shutters. It’s… cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t snore. But you are a mouth-breather.” She countered. “It could also be considered… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ought to get used to it then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile crept its way onto her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an absurd thing to say after spending a night in my bed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods, he spent the night in my bed. And he just implied there would be more. What did you think was going to happen? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d leave. He’d leave and it would never happen again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’d scare him off somehow. Your lack of knowledge or your manish behavior, maybe how your body isn’t comparable to a woman’s… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She certainly wasn’t smiling anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked away the stinging beginnings of tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. He’s here. He decided to stay. He wanted to wait until you were sober. He’s holding you in his arms right now, stubborn girl. He’s seen you and wants you still. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Brienne?” Jaime sat up on his elbow, looking down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-My apologies, I must have been falling asleep again. What did you say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I bore you, my lady?” He smirked handsomely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you had any prior arrangements this morning that you had to attend to. Meetings with Sansa, training with Podrick, sharpening Oathkeeper.” He mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After a night of celebrating? I don’t imagine anyone will be rousing from their inebriated slumbers until afternoon.” After a quick glance outside she deduced it was likely still mid-morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Podrick was last seen leaving with two fine young ladies and a flagon of wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne grimaced. “I don’t wish to know his whereabouts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled with a curt nod. “Noted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet that followed was tense. They both knew what was to happen come morning. But now that they were sober, and it was in fact morning, they were both uncertain. The couple stared at one another, afraid to move and break the tension, hearts beating out of their chests. Though the fire had died down in the night, they were both starting to burn up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Jaime leaned in and kissed her fiercely, his hand surging through her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as she attempted to match his feverish energy. She grasped at his shoulders, desperate to drag him closer, to which he quickly gave in to, laying himself on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled against her lips and pulled away gently. “My apologies, I’m crushing you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.” She quickly shook her head, keeping a vice-like grip on him. “I promise you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and planted a kiss on her jaw. “I need you to promise me something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne’s pale brows knitted together. “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s ever a moment where you’re uncomfortable or you don’t like what I do, tell me and I’ll stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment’s hesitation, she nodded. “I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a devilish grin that made her only mildly nervous. “Good.” He rolled onto his ass and hauled her up in one swift motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped in surprise and gripped his still-bare shoulders, sitting now on his lap, face to face. “Seven hells.” She muttered under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime rubbed her back tenderly, looking up at her with a dumbfounded expression; his eyes were soft and appeared almost misty in this light, his devilish grin now replaced with a seemingly awed gape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, I love you.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it louder this time. “I… I love you. That’s why I came to the North - to fight for the living, yes - but for you.” He gave an almost sheepish smile. “I really thought you’d break my nose if I told you that upon arriving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne was at a loss for words, mouth hanging open as he spoke. She searched his face for any sort of ill-intention or facetiousness, and to her utter surprise, found none. Her hands ventured up his neck until they cupped his face. She kissed him softly, mostly as a reassurance to herself. That he was here, staying, safe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I would have broken your nose.” She kissed him again. “I still might.” She joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime laughed in relief. “I don’t blame you, my lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing her forehead to his, she closed her eyes. “If you truly loved me you’d stop calling me that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” He mused with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you say it again…? For me.” She sat up straight, brushing her thumb along his cheek experimentally - it still seems a bit too dainty for her taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Brienne.” He grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on her palm. “I love you.” He draped her arm over his shoulder before wrapping his own around her torso. “I love you.” He pulled her closer and brought his lips mere millimeters away. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed the distance between them and kissed him. Using what little skill she procured from last night’s drunken adventure, she moved her mouth accordingly. Jaime has slowly introduced his tongue into the equation, darting out to brush her bottom lip. He did so once, twice… three times before Brienne caught on, confusedly parting her lips for him. He wasted no time with his teachings, delving his tongue into her mouth and encouraging her to reciprocate. She did so, with some uncertainty at first. But she quickly gained confidence when Jaime groaned his appreciation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime moved to rest his stump against her side but quickly moved it back to where it was resting at his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wouldn’t like that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s disturbing. It’s hideous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brienne caught sight of his actions and gingerly grabbed at his forearm, placing the maimed arm against her warm skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me. I’m not her.” She grabbed his chin and prompted him to his previous task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Obviously he had known who she meant, and he felt the guilt behind it. He wished he hadn’t made Brienne think of her at all, especially not at a time like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t even manage to say her name in your thoughts. Good, she doesn’t belong there. Not now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached between their bodies and blindly started yanking at the material at her hips. But between their uncoordinated movements and his inability to tell what was shirt and what was trousers, he wasn’t making much progress. With little success, he began to snicker at his own attempts. Brienne pulled away with a hand on his chest and a dopey smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re trying to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brienne, I’m a one-handed man,” he managed through his laughter. “Seven above, help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they freed her from the garment and it was tossed aside haphazardly. Whether it landed on or off the bed, it didn’t matter. Brienne began to pull at the laces of her breeches, but Jaime’s hand quickly stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t handle the shirt, but you can handle the trousers?” She raised a brow at him, a smile quirked on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trousers are far easier to remove.” He swiftly surged forward and laid her on her back, nestled nicely between her thighs. “Let me show you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With wide, curious eyes, Brienne nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime propped himself on his right elbow, leaving his left free. He ghosted his fingertips along the underside of her breast, meager as they were, he greatly appreciated the sharp inhale it elicited from her. He continued to watch her face for her reactions while she preferred to watch his hand. He trailed his fingers along her ribs, to the toned flat plane of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands look a bit unoccupied, ser.” He quipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped to his face before gliding down his body. Hesitantly, she reached for the ties of his breeches. He promptly grabbed her hand and kept it at a distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get there, not yet.” He assured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried again, starting at his shoulder, she moved her hand along his form. She lingered at any scars, paying them extra attention, her feather-like touch almost tickling him as she ventured along. She was made for gentle, despite what she told herself. She caressed his cheek before placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hand looks a bit unoccupied, ser.” She echoed back to him. "You've yet to show me just how easy they are." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed a small laugh before beginning to unlace her breeches. Once that task was out of the way - thankfully he didn’t have to use his teeth or Brienne’s hands that time - he drug the fabric down the miles and miles of her legs. Brienne assisted by raising her hips off the bed and moving her limbs accordingly, all while trying to keep her nerves under control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seven hells,” he had muttered under his breath. “You look…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his words trailed off Brienne spoke up. “I’d beg you to not finish that-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Incredible. My gods, Brienne.” Running his hand from her knee to her hip, he admired the expanse of milky white skin. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, to the column of her throat. “You’re so beautiful.” He trailed soft kisses down her chest and onto her abdomen, before peering up at her through his lashes. “You must taste as delicious as you look.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she gave no response, he continued his path downwards until he reached the tuft of blonde curls between her thighs. He sighed shakily, nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if Jaime knew he himself was nervous he couldn’t imagine how Brienne was feeling. He nudged his nose through the curls and gently swept his tongue along her slit. Her immediate gasp had been followed with her thighs clamping onto the sides of Jaime’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head with a sly smile. “Well you certainly can’t crush my skull, that would ruin the fun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a quiet, anxious laugh before spreading her thighs for him. “M-My apologies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a leap of faith, accepting his fate in dying between her thighs; death by skull crushing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a way to go; disappointing the gods while also impressing my little brother if he knew the truth.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Regardless, he tried again, his tongue grazing along her slit - no crushing this time. Brienne gave the same surprised gasp, her fingers gripping the furs beneath her. He spread her lips with his fingers and began exploring her with his tongue. He took his time experimenting between wide, slow licks and sharp, fast ones. He probed teasingly at her entrance and gripped at her thigh, attempting to keep himself grounded as his cock throbbed unyieldingly in his breeches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he pushed his tongue inside her, his nose buried against her sensitive bud. Above him, Brienne arched her back off the furs, a deep and shaky breath leaving her. He retreated for a moment before continuing with more fervor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burning within her core had been growing, starting off as a kindling fire but was now a raging inferno. Her heart pounded in her chest and her blood rushed in her ears. She had the furs beneath her trapped in a white-knuckled grip, her toes curling painfully in on themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For what seemed like forever he licked and sucked and nipped at her cunt until she was a writhing mess. The sounds he made were obscene and wanton, from the ravenous and wet slurps at her cunt to the low growling groans from deep within his chest. And then she finally let go, her body seizing and trembling before him before collapsing altogether.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime crawled his way up beside her, watching her slowly return from one or two the seven heavens, her eyes glossed over half-lidded. “Was that alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne looked up at him, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth harshly to have kept herself quiet. Blinking a few more times, she nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked her cheek. “Hey, I want to hear you. It’s okay to make noise.” She nodded slightly, but seemed unsure. “Did you like it when I made noise?” This time she nodded more ardently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She released the grip on her lip to speak, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. “That was… yes.” She gave a sheepish smile, a huff of a laugh escaping her. With the small wave of confidence that ecstasy gave her, she brazenly undid Jaime’s breeches and shoved them down his thighs. But that confidence quickly faded upon seeing his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen many in her day, especially being in Renly’s camp - or even just in the streets of King’s Landing or here in Winterfell. Men seemed to toss them around like they were some wondrous prize. But she very seldom saw erect ones, it truthfully looked quite painful. She didn’t ponder the thought too long, nor did she look at it for more than a second or two, instead looking up to Jaime’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain this is what you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled him in by the back of his neck, kissing him deeply before grimacing at the taste of herself on his lips - to which he grinned at. “I’m certain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At an eased pace, he pushed his cock inside her. Inch by inch until fully sheathed. Together, they took a moment to relish in the feeling, both new and strange for them. Brienne could only describe the feeling as </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span> and didn’t see the appeal of it until- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He languidly pulled out, almost all the way, before thrusting back in. Jaime kept a slow, leisurely pace while slowly circling his thumb around her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne let her head fall back, a low breathy moan rising in her throat as she began to move on her own accord. They moved harmoniously as one until Jaime would succumb to his own climax, a ragged groan escaping him as his hips jerked forward, burying himself inside her completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the minutes after they laid side by side, the late morning light casting rays through the weather stained windows. The low crackle of embers in the fireplace and the winter’s winds blowing outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once heart rates had slowed and breathing had gotten easier, they caught each other's eyes, and her right hand clasped his left. Brienne gave a soft smile that could light the night’s sky. “I love you too.”  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(You can also email me at multiverseofshe@gmail.com if you have any questions, comments, etc. that you don't want to share in a public setting {Or if you have any fun suggestions, I'll always take a look at those, though I won't necessarily take them}. Thanks so much!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, lovelies. Enjoy some fluffy smutty goodness that I had trouble writing for whatever reason. I hope you enjoy it. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think, your comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne fidgeted with her own hands quietly as she stared at the ceiling, still laying with their heads at the foot of the bed. “So…” Jaime glanced over in her direction. “So can we do that again? I- Well. I see the appeal.” </p>
<p>Jaime stifled a laugh, knowing she was attempting to be serious in that moment. He bit his lip and nodded. “Of course we can.” </p>
<p>She happily crawled on top of Jaime, laying her weight on him with only a mild fear of crushing him. She kissed him softly, playing with the scruffy beginnings of a thick beard. He rested his hand and his stump comfortably on her back, drawing small designs on her alabaster skin. </p>
<p>“Do you like the beard? I thought of asking Tyrion to help me shave it.” </p>
<p>She thought back to the rough scratch of his facial hair between her thighs, the gentle scrapes up and down her body. A blush bloomed on her cheeks, creeping up into her hairline and down to her breasts. </p>
<p>He grinned and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. “I had always wondered how far that blush went.” He kissed her cheek before brushing his lips along the curve of her ear. “Not nearly as far as your freckles go. And I’ll take that as a ‘<em> yes </em>’.” </p>
<p>She nodded sheepishly. “Yes.” She glanced at the dying fire. “Excuse me just a moment.” </p>
<p>Brienne was quick to put more wood into the fireplace, a slight chill running through her after leaving the warmth of him. She built the flames to a satisfactory level before looking back to Jaime. His eyes had been glued to her, watching every muscle move, the steady and sure power behind her legs, the way her shoulders flexed and tensed; they flicked up to her face, making note of the gentle concentration while she performed such a mundane task. </p>
<p>She looked at him quietly, sparing the quickest glance down his naked body before returning to his face. She hadn’t actually taken the time to drink him in before, considering the close quarters of their previous engagement. And...partially that she had been far too nervous. </p>
<p>“You’ve seen me naked before.” He stated.</p>
<p>She quickly countered with “And you’ve seen me naked as well. I didn’t...gander, you were unwell a-and I, well I didn’t want to.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t interested then. Though admittedly you made me aroused.”</p>
<p>“Then? At that moment?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “You, standing before me, fighting back for someone you believed in. Yes.” He cleared his throat after a moment of quiet. “And you’re very strong.” </p>
<p>Her brows shot halfway up her forehead. “You… enjoy that?” </p>
<p>He nodded again, faster this time. </p>
<p>All she managed was a quiet “oh” before she turned away from him, searching for her robe. </p>
<p>“Brienne?” </p>
<p>She grabbed the heavy fabric, keeping her eyes trained away from him. “Yes?” </p>
<p>“Come here.” </p>
<p>Hesitantly, she turned back to him. He was sat up now, his hand held out to her. When she only stared at him, he wiggled his fingers and smiled. “Why so shy, lady knight? You were so bold only some minutes ago.” </p>
<p><em> You were. Nothing has changed in that short time. You even had the brazenness to ask to do it again. </em> One more beckoning wave of his fingers was enough to lure her closer. She dropped the robe back where it had been discarded previously. She leaned one knee on the bed and took his hand, <em> really </em> looking at him this time - her cheeks burned and it took everything in her not to avert her eyes - but she did it. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she carefully straddled his legs, leaving a fair distance between them. She admired the muscles of his broad chest, the slight softness to his abdomen that hadn’t been there at Harrenhal, the springy grey curls that caused him to shudder when she grazed them with her fingers. The same curls surrounded his half-hard cock, which she desperately didn’t want to stare directly at. </p>
<p>
  <em> Had he grown hard just watching her? That certainly didn’t seem right. </em>
</p>
<p>Jaime’s hand left hers and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. “I’m only joking. You don’t have to swallow your nerves, it’s alright to be nervous. I was also quite nervous.” </p>
<p>“You?” She sighed out a laugh. “No. Y-You were charming and you… um, you-” <em> Spit it out, Brienne, gods. </em>“You certainly know w-what you’re doing.” </p>
<p>His lips curled up in a grin. “Thank you.” She went to object but he silenced her with a kiss. “And now we have time to learn together.”</p>
<p>“Together.” She echoed. “Will you teach me how to..?” She trailed off, but ghosted her fingertips down his thigh. </p>
<p>He gave a short laugh. “I haven’t attempted with my left hand, but I will certainly try my best. You do well with a sword, this is like that - but gentle.” </p>
<p>Brienne nodded slightly, pondering on his words before tentatively wrapping her fingers around his member. “A-And now?” </p>
<p>Jaime guided her hand up and down, in a steady motion. She swallowed thickly and followed his lead, unsure of herself. He sighed quietly, and when Brienne spared a glance, she saw his eyes closed and lips parted. She tightened her grip and watched the vein bulge in his neck, a groan escaping his lips. </p>
<p>The satisfaction rolled through her, filling her with a strange warmth. She experimented and played with him in her hands; trying different motions, speeds, gripping softly versus gripping tighter. Though she couldn’t push past how strange it felt, like velvet covering hot steel. It would take some getting used to. </p>
<p>Jaime could hardly contain himself as he slowly came undone in her hands. The skilled grip from wielding a sword for years, the callouses on her palms adding new sensations. As soon as he felt the slight tingle in his spine, he abruptly stopped her hands. </p>
<p>Her eyes snapped to his, wide and scared. “Did I hurt you?” </p>
<p>“No, gods, Brienne. If you continue on like that I’ll be done before we’ve even started.” He laughed, kissing away her worried expression. “Come close.”</p>
<p>She closed the distance between them, holding on his shoulders to keep herself steady. “Jaime, what are you- are, no, I’m too heavy.” </p>
<p>“I’m str-”</p>
<p>Brienne pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m being serious.” </p>
<p>He gently pulled her hand away. “As am I. You <em> are </em> heavy, <em> and </em> powerful and good with a sword and beautiful on a horse. I don’t mind, I find these things absolutely riveting.” </p>
<p>“You’re a very peculiar man.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been called worse.” </p>
<p>They shared a smile before being drawn together, kissing one another tenderly. Though that tenderness quickly went out the window, their tongues sparring while their hands gripped possessively at one another. This confidence overtook Brienne and, with little guidance, grabbed Jaime’s cock and sunk down on it in one fluid motion. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck.” He had muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>She settled fully onto him, getting used to the feeling of being so...<em> full. </em>The sensation of being stretched and filled and united with someone in such a way was overwhelming. But she was soothed by Jaime; the way he tucked her fallen hair behind her ear, the faint kisses he pressed down her neck, the soft caress of his fingertips along her spine. </p>
<p>Jaime lavished her in kisses, letting her take the reins and experiment with being on top. Starting at the long column of her throat, he sucked a small mark into her creamy skin - <em> she would certainly get payback for that later. </em> He moved down to the scars left from the bear, kissing those tenderly with the hopes that she forgets how gruesome that day was. Next was the path down her chest to get to her breasts. </p>
<p>Brienne had slowly worked up a pace for herself. Her hands planted firmly on Jaime’s shoulders, her thighs rooted at either side of his, her hips moving in a languid motion - slow enough to feel every ridge of his cock moving through her. She fought to keep her breath steady, her chest rising and falling unevenly despite her efforts. Her wet cunt swallowed his length wantonly, time and time again as she fucked herself on him. </p>
<p>Jaime took her nipple in his mouth, hot and needy as she ground into him. He rolled the bud delicately in his mouth, causing Brienne to stutter above him, a pleasantly surprised moan coming from her. Happy to finally hear her be vocal, he proceeded with more fervor. He wrapped his stump around her middle and buried his face into her skin. He sucked and nipped at her breast, his fingers kneading into her sinewy thigh.</p>
<p>Brienne was too caught up in the moment, her head thrown back, a low moan being pulled from deep within. She hardly heard the door open. But she most definitely heard Podrick’s voice cutting through their heady groans. </p>
<p>“My lady, ser! Are you alright? I went to-” The boy nearly choked on his words, his eyes growing wide as saucers. </p>
<p>She shot up straight. “Podrick!”</p>
<p>He slapped his hand over his eyes. “My lady! Fuck- my apologies!”</p>
<p>“Leave!” </p>
<p>“Leaving!” He turned, stepping blindly back out the door, knocking over several things in the process before slamming the heavy door behind himself. </p>
<p>Brienne sighed deeply and put her head in her hands. “Oh, Hells… I should go after him.” She moved to make a brisk exit, but Jaime caught her in his arms. </p>
<p>“Leave him be. You’ll only embarrass the poor boy even further.” He kissed her jaw. “Stay here with me.” </p>
<p>She leaned close, just a lips distance away before there was a knock at the door. “Seven Hells.” She grumbled, sitting back. </p>
<p>Jaime cleared  his throat and called out. “Yes?” </p>
<p>“Lady Sansa wishes to speak with Ser Brienne. And Lord Tyrion wishes to speak with you, Ser Jaime.” </p>
<p>The couple looked at one another, then quickly separated, gathering their clothing. <em> Damn, Pod’s still out there. </em>Brienne cracked open the door so just her face was present. “Thank you, Podrick, I’ll only be a moment. M-My apologies. If you could just-”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best to forget, ser.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She gave a curt nod before closing the door and returning to her task at hand. </p>
<p>Once dressed, she assisted Jaime with the challenging ties of his trousers and shirt. <em> Who did this for him every morning? We’ll question that later. </em>Once the two of them were presentable, Brienne caught his face between her hands, kissing him deeply. “I love you.” </p>
<p>Shocked by her still, Jaime only smiled stupidly at her for a moment before remembering to respond. “I love you, too. I uh, I doubt I’ll be seeing much of you today, but can I meet you back in your chambers tonight?” </p>
<p>“I’d love nothing more.” She offered a smile before turning on her heel, grabbing Oathkeeper from where it stood, and leaving. Luckily Podrick hadn’t been outside her door still, she didn’t know if she could look him in the eye. </p>
<p>Jaime wasn’t so eager to leave, knowing what Tyrion had to say wasn’t nearly as important as what Lady Sansa had to say. He would ask how it went, how it was, what she was like - in a very Tyrion fashion of course. He was surprised that little heathen was even awake at this hour, given the amount of wine he had gone through. There would be more wine there today, he was certain. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he left Brienne’s chambers. Both Brienne and Jaime went to the respective rooms of those they were set to meet, entering the chambers with a knock before closing the doors behind themselves. Their light and airy moods seemed to die out in the tense atmosphere the others had created. </p>
<p>With no proper greetings, Sansa and Tyrion looked up from their drinks and said, “So when were you going to tell me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ashamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo, this was going to be just a quick chatty chapter from both POVs but I found this far more entertaining. </p>
<p>Maybe next chapter I'll have Jaime's POV convo with Tyrion to see what these idiots were talking about, I love them both so dearly. </p>
<p>But let me know what you think, your comments are always welcome!<br/>(If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions that you don't want to publicly say - send it on over to my email - multiverseofshe@gmail.com)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With no proper greetings, Sansa looked up from her drink and said, “So when were you going to tell me?” She set her chalice down and stood, smoothing out the front of her dress. </p>
<p>Brienne gaped at Lady Sansa, her lips moving to speak but everything she attempted to say turned to dust in her mouth. She quickly brought her eyes to the ground in front of her, her hand gripping Oathkeeper’s hilt with white knuckles. </p>
<p>“Lady Brienne?” </p>
<p>“Yes, m-my lady? I’m, um, I’m-”</p>
<p>They locked eyes. Sansa didn’t seem to be angry or upset, but concerned rather. Her brows knitted together and hands nervously fiddling in front of herself. </p>
<p>“Please have a seat, Brienne.” </p>
<p>Brienne gave a curt nod and sat down. She was surprised they were actually staying in Sansa’s chambers and not moving to another room within the castle, but she decided not to question her lady’s wishes. Sansa poured Brienne some tea in a rather ornate little cup before sliding it closer. </p>
<p>Brienne eyed the tea before watching her sit very elegantly next to her, their knees nearly touching. “Thank you, my lady.” </p>
<p>“Brienne… I hope this isn’t perceived as rude… ” She reached a delicate hand across and grasped Brienne’s. “Did Jaime hurt you?” </p>
<p>“No! My gods, no.” Brienne shook her head quickly, eyes nearly bugging out of her head. <em> Was this a real conversation she was going to have right now? With Sansa of all people.  </em></p>
<p>“I know you had both been drinking and then Jaime followed after you with more wine, a-and I know that you haven’t known any men in that way. Brienne, if he had forced himself on you, I could kill him - not personally, but after what Arya did to the Night King, I’m sure she would happily-”</p>
<p>“My lady I assure you that won’t be necessary!” Brienne pulled her hand away and ran her fingers through her hair. “Jaime was a complete gentleman. Believe me, it was a shock, but he was. He- gods, I can’t believe I’m speaking to you about this- he suggested that we waited until morning to…” She trailed off, hoping that Sansa didn’t need her to say the words. “We were sober.” </p>
<p>The small woman leaned back in her seat, watching her friend work through these emotions, noting how her cheeks pinked and her hands fidgeted nervously with the fabric of her breeches. She simply nodded slowly, understanding. </p>
<p>“Well I’m certainly very sorry if I interrupted you both then.” A coy smile sprouted on her face. </p>
<p>Brienne felt like folding in on herself, her body burning up intensely. “No, my lady, you didn’t.” </p>
<p>“Please, call me by my first name. No need for such formalities here. I don’t wish to embarrass you, Brienne, I simply… hoped he treated you with the respect you deserve. You’re a very honorable woman and if he did anything to harm you,” She shook her head. “I’d see him be burned alive by Drogon.” </p>
<p>“Understood, m- Sansa. Thank you.” She gave a nod and grabbed the tea, taking a long sip. The earthy, bitter taste and scalding hot water was overwhelming, the dislike and immediate discomfort evident on her face. </p>
<p>Sansa snickered. “It’s awful, I know.” </p>
<p>“I mean no offense.” She covered her mouth, her eyes beginning to water. “It’s horrible.” </p>
<p>“It’s not intended to be pleasurable to drink.” Sansa stated, as if it were obvious. </p>
<p><em> Oh. </em>The smell was becoming familiar now. The rich earthy tones that reminded her of upturned soil in the middle of spring when the mornings were cool and covered the grass in dew. The bitterness within that was reminiscent of fermenting fruits, the kind of scent that caused your stomach to roll. Moon tea. </p>
<p>After Brienne’s mother had passed, her father had many, um... companions. Many of them had been younger; blondes, brunettes, redheads, tall, short - didn’t matter to him, they never lasted long. The handmaidens always brought the same tea to her father’s chambers in the morning, it wasn’t until she was maybe six and ten that she understood what it was. </p>
<p>Sansa’s voice slowly came back into focus. “...I hope you don’t think I’m overstepping any boundaries.” </p>
<p>“I would have preferred to know, my lady. But I thank you for the consideration, I’ll be truthful in saying that it hadn’t crossed my mind.” She finished off the tea with a grimace and the same flush of embarrassment that this was even happening. Luckily the burning in her mouth overpowered the taste of the tea. </p>
<p>“I’m certain Jaime wouldn’t be up to the task of siring any more bastard children,” She spat with a certain malice. “Not after already doing so four times.” </p>
<p>Brienne only stared into her empty cup. “Three.” </p>
<p>“Four.” Slowly, she raised her eyes to Sansa’s, her brows furrowed. Sansa eyes softened, her body language shifting into one more contrite. </p>
<p>“He didn’t tell you.” </p>
<p>A statement, not a question. Jaime kept this from her. Willingly. </p>
<p>“T-Tell me what?” Brienne already knew the answer. It was an obvious answer. But she needed to hear it. And after she heard it from Sansa, she would have to hear it from Jaime too… before she beats him senseless. </p>
<p>“She’s pregnant. Tyrion claims she told Jaime not long before he left for Winterfell.” </p>
<p>Her body reacted for her as her mind began to race, her legs swiftly standing and marching her right out the door, the hot burning behind her eyes as she fought back her emotion, pushing it deeper down, her fingernails digging patterns into her palms as she clenched her fists. She was going to find Jaime Lannister in this godforsaken castle and make him pay. </p>
<p>She caught pause for a split second. <em> Maybe he was going to tell you. </em> He’s been here for weeks, and if he was going to, it would have been before battling the dead - when we all thought we were going to die. <em> That bastard. </em>A new wave of rage rippled through her, pushing her forward through the halls. </p>
<p>She heard nothing but the blood rushing in her ears and her own powerful, heavy steps through these seemingly endless halls, which made a hand on her shoulder all the more frightening. She whipped around, a hand instinctively going to Oathkeeper. She was met with a wide-eyed Podrick, his chest heaving and his hands defensively raised in front of himself. </p>
<p>“My apologies, my lady ser. L-Lady Sansa requested that I made sure you were okay… She said you left in quite a hurry.”</p>
<p>Brienne shook her head, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders. “Tell Lady Sansa I’m fine. I just- I just very much need to speak with Ser Jaime. Immediately.” </p>
<p>“I think that’s what she’s worried about.” He spoke softly, his old anxious tones peeking through. He pulled a simple cloth from his pocket and held it out to her. </p>
<p>It was only then that she realized she had been crying. Hot, angry tears catching in the corners of her mouth. She hesitantly took the offering and dried her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a meek, “thank you.” </p>
<p>“Do you want me to go with you? I can stay and talk to Lord Tyrion while you two…” </p>
<p>She nodded slightly, now consciously fighting the urge to let more tears spill. “Yes, please. Thank you, Podrick.” </p>
<p>He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and walked side by side to Tyrion’s chambers. She didn’t allow his hand there for very long before shrugging it off, but she did keep him within a hand’s distance. His presence was almost always one that kept her at ease. </p>
<p>They arrived at the door, Podrick started to hesitate but Brienne pushed it open with little thought. Both Lannisters looked over, tankards in hand, smiles plastered on their faces from what was assumedly a pleasant conversation. </p>
<p>Brienne set her jaw and squared her shoulders. “Were you planning to tell me Cersei was pregnant before or after the child was born?” </p>
<p>Their smiles faltered in unison. Jaime’s brow creased as Tyrion hopped out of his chair, his eyes nowhere but on the floor as he made himself scarce. Brienne stepped into the room and out of the way, leaving a baffled Podrick in the hallway. </p>
<p>Tyrion started to close the door behind himself. “Walk with me, Podrick. We have much to discuss.” It shut with a heavy <em> clunk </em>. </p>
<p>Jaime stood slowly, rubbing his sweating palm on his thigh. “Who told you?” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t you, so why is that important?” She muttered through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“I was going to.”</p>
<p>“Don’t lie.” </p>
<p>“It’s not a lie!” He said, perhaps a bit too defensively, a slight quiver in his voice.</p>
<p>“When? When were you going to tell me?”</p>
<p>“I… well, I was going to…” He trailed off, growing quiet. He rubbed his hand across his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know. I didn’t know how to even begin.” His hand twitched nervously and he shifted from foot to foot. </p>
<p>She stepped closer, watching his nervous mannerisms worsen as she continued closer. “You weren’t going to tell me.”</p>
<p>He tore his eyes from her to look anywhere else. “No… because I was ashamed.” </p>
<p>“<em>Was?” </em> She cocked her head to the side. </p>
<p>“Am. I am ashamed.” </p>
<p>“Jaime…” She said softly. He lifted his eyes to hers, the fear deep within still stirring inside him. “You should be.” </p>
<p>And with that, Brienne reeled back and punched Jaime as hard as she possibly could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello darling lovelies, I'm back with a little chatty chapter for y'all. I decided against a Jaime and Tyrion chat chapter because we'll leave it up to the ~*imagination*~</p>
<p>I just love a riled up Brienne, girl's working through some things. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think! Your comments are always welcome. <br/>(If you have any comments, questions, etc. that you don't want to share publicly - send it on over to my email - multiverseofshe@gmail.com)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaime hit the table behind him, spilling wine and ale across the surface and onto the floor. He groaned and brought his hand to cover his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne’s eyes widened, looking between her fist and Jaime. “Oh… oh m-my gods, Jaime. I- I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She went to step closer but stopped herself, instead taking a step back. “No, I’m still angry at you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, truthfully that was well deserved.” He tenderly touched the bridge of his nose, wincing as his eyes began to water. “I should have told you… you had the right to know. Perhaps not from Sansa, but…” He trailed off, looking up at her hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry, I’m, I was,” she sighed. “Jaime, hells, you had weeks to tell me. You could have told me the night we fought the dead, we thought we were going to die!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a coward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not. Stupid, maybe, but not a coward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows at her. “I know I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not, and I had no excuse to hit you. I’m just so angry, Jaime. I’m angry and I’m upset and, a-and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re jealous.” He said it quietly, hoping not to offend or anger her further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried… It gives you a reason to go back to King’s Landing. And I wouldn’t blame you if you did, but that’s what worries me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going back there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s your child, Jaime, of course you’re going back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime rushed to her and captured her face between his stump and his hand. “I’m not going back to King’s Landing. Why-” he paused, furrowing his brows. “Why do you smell like moon tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the point. How… how do you know what moon tea smells like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I visited the kitchens in King’s Landing, all of Robert’s whores drank it; or they claimed to, clearly not many followed through with it. That’s besides the point; where did you get moon tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Sansa… she offered tea - well, offered is a loose term. She gave me tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you drank it?” He let his hand fall to her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked quickly, confused as to why this seemed to upset him. “Yes. Jaime we’re unwed and still at war, while Sansa may have gone about it the wrong way she has the right idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t think to discuss this with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it would be wise to have an illegitimate child with me, of all people, in the middle of a war with your sister who is pregnant with your child?” She stood up taller, bits of anger seeping back into her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You, of all people?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaime stepped back, turning to the table to right all the cups that had been knocked over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not fit to bear children, Jaime. And that’s not what I want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised a brow. “In the same way you didn’t want to be a knight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piss off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you’ve never imagined living on Tarth with a bunch of little ones and a handsome husband by your side.” He offered a small smile. “I’ve certainly dreamt of such things before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She fought the urge to sigh. “With Cersei?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne cast her eyes downward, chewing on the inside of her lip. A small shudder rippled through her and she felt her heart rate spike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaime? Dreaming about having children on Tarth? With her? Is he absolutely mad?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I should go back to lady Sansa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you must.” He sighed. “Am I still allowed in your chambers this evening, Lady Brienne?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only gave a curt nod before turning on her heel and walking towards the door. She grabbed the handle and closed her eyes, collecting herself for a moment. “I have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have…?” Jaime gave a ‘go on’ motion even though she didn’t turn around to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagined having children… and raising them on Tarth before my father passes. Being the Evenstar with a husband by my side. That was never a life I thought I would live, I still don’t. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Before Jaime had time to think of an appropriate response, Brienne left, closing the heavy door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a shaky breath and too long strides through the halls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you really just hit Jaime and leave? And he admitted to dreaming about having children - not just one, but multiple - with you? And living on Tarth? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>And you left? </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still lied. He still kept secrets from you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So did Sansa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do we do? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet carried her as her mind wandered. She blinked harshly before looking up from the snow covered ground. Alone. At the base of the weirwood tree. She released the breath she was holding, the small cloud billowing in front of her face before clearing. She shivered, drawing her cloak closer around herself. She blinked rapidly. How had she gotten here? She glanced around, the silence becoming more evident as she realized there was no one within sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at the tree before dropping to her knees, her hands clasped together and held close to her chest. Desperate, she shut her eyes tightly. “What do I do? What does this life hold for me? Seven, please…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please what? What do you even want? You don’t know. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a knight. That’s what you’ve always wanted. You serve a lady who treats you like family. That’s what you dreamed of. Now what? What will come from the weeks ahead of us? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raspy, loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a raven startled Brienne, pulling her out of her thoughts. She locked eyes with the animal sitting just above her in the tree. It hopped to a lower branch and gave another gruff call before flying off towards the castle. She followed with her eyes until she was met with the visage of a figure. A much… smaller figure than she would have imagined. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne stood, pulling her cloak around her as the figure drew nearer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion gave her a nod of greeting. “Lady Brienne.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Tyrion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here?” He gave a curious glance up at the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having a moment of quiet. Am I correct in assuming you’re here to discuss Jaime?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he started, rolling his shoulders. “Yes, and no. I came to discuss Cersei.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I wish to say much regarding that subject, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not going down without a fight, so a fight is what she’ll get. I don’t want you or Jaime going to King’s Landing when the time comes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not your decision to make, Lord Tyrion. I fear Jaime is already planning on returning to your sister; whether that’s to talk her down from the throne or to die with her…” She swallowed harshly. “Perhaps both.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside and talk, Lady Brienne. The cold is no place for a discussion of this weight.” He gave a directional gesture with his head. She only nodded in response and walked beside him in silence until they were within the castle walls once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not 10 minutes later, they were sitting in a tense silence, in the middle of the empty dining hall, each with a goblet of wine clasped between their hands. Brienne gnawed away at the inside of her cheek, her shoulders stiff, her eyes trained on the liquid in her cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love him.” Tyrion had stated softly, though it felt like a punch to the gut to Brienne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But you love him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what Cersei had said to her the day of Joffrey’s wedding. Shortly before Jaime had given her Oathkeeper and her armor, the armor she wore to protect him not even two suns ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, looking up to meet his gaze, though she remained quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded slightly. “He loves you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” She lowered her head and hid the tiniest upward curve of her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was speaking with him earlier, he had said-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne held up her hand to stop him. “Do I really want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t uncouth, my lady.” He cracked a smile. “I assure you. He, well, that fool is head over heels for you. Everything he says regarding you, he just has this light in his eyes that I haven’t seen in decades. You’ve put a pep in the old boy’s step. You’ve truly tamed the lion that is Jaime Lannister.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed her amusement. “It seems he did most of the taming himself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion took a long drink before leaning forward on his elbows. “I came to talk about you and Jaime… I’m assuming you’ll follow Lady Sansa like the honorable knight you are, and Jaime will follow you like the sad puppy he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaime is going, regardless of what we say…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he say he was riding south?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne shook her head. “He was very adamant in saying he wasn’t going south. But I know him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know him too, don’t forget, I’ve spent years around that fool. He would stay for you, I’m certain of it. If only you were willing to remain here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, he doesn’t… love me the way he loves her. Cersei. And she’s… pregnant, why wouldn’t he go back to her?” She played with the shallow engravings alongside the outside of the goblet. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes anymore, keeping them everywhere but him. “I don’t blame him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cersei betrayed his trust. Jaime betrayed her trust. I doubt a family reunion is what this war needs.” He raised his brows and shook his head at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t stay Tyrion, you and I both know that.” She took a sip of her wine, grimacing at the taste. “You cannot convince me otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just consider lingering here a while longer when everyone starts riding south.” He gave a curt nod before hopping down and leaving Brienne alone again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne sighed and slumped her shoulders forward. At the mercy of her thoughts, she drank and listened to what they had to say, she certainly wasn’t turning to anyone else for guidance. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Swear It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I swear it."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello, lovelies. I'm a little unsure about this chapter, it took some revising and multiple re-readings because I felt things were a little out of character - truthfully I still feel that way, but I'm leaving that up for you to decide. I might come back and revisit this one in the near future if I can figure out how I want the words to flow. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think, your comments are always welcome! <br/>{If you're not comfortable posting your comments publicly, I do have an email [ multiverseofshe@gmail.com ]}</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tyrion glanced up at Podrick after watching Brienne rush by at a brisk pace, her pale brows furrowed and her shoulders squared. He was quick to make the short distance back to his own room, pushing open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well did you kiss and make up- my wine.” He gasped. “Jaime, you’re wasteful! Did you have a quickie on the table? Is that why she looked so disappointed? I should have Podrick teach you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just shut up!” Jaime snapped through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion raised his brows and sent another glance in Pod’s direction, who simply shrugged in response. He looked back to his brother and assisted him in picking up the mugs and goblets. “How did it go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not well. I should have told her sooner. Is it you that told Sansa?” When Tyrion didn’t reply, Jaime’s eyes flicked to Pod - who quickly averted his gaze. “I’ll take that as a yes. She gave Brienne moon tea to avoid another Lannister, like we’re a plague.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we not? And, dear brother, I would avoid bringing a child into this world, just for now.” He wrinkled his nose at the very thought. “Bit inopportune.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not your judgment to make, nor is it Sansa’s. I understand she’s not fond of us but giving Brienne moon tea? As </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> we were that irresponsible.” He gave a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>apologetic look to Podrick, who looked as if he wanted to be swallowed by his armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion furrowed his brows. “Well did you-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not answering that.” Jaime said with a shake of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you want-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not answering that either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A coy smile sprouted on the little brother’s face. “Oh my gods you do. You want a life with Brienne Tarth. You love her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime sat down and sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes. “She thinks I’m leaving her and going back to King’s Landing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion sat beside him and gestured for Pod to join them. “Are you leaving for King’s Landing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, no. Tyrion, yes - okay - I want to stay here with her. I’m not certain about having a life with her, if that’s what she wants, I’ll gladly give it to her. I owe her everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still worry for you, brother. I see where Brienne’s worries are rooted. You were wrapped about Cersei’s finger, and now she’s pregnant and we’re at war. She’s rightfully worried.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime only glanced at him silently, knowing his brother was right, he was always right. He sighed softly and looked to the door. “Should I follow after her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’ll clean up this mess. I’ll make sure she’s alright. You gather something for the two of you to eat for when she returns. Perhaps skip on the conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to talk to her about, Tyrion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing of importance, brother. Pod, make yourself scarce.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy nodded quickly and bolted out the door without having to be told twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their conversation, Brienne sat alone in the dining hall for a long while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I ride South with Sansa? Do I stay here and hope to all the gods that Jaime stays, too? Would Lady Sansa even allow me to stay? I should ask her before I decide anything… Oh gods, you left her room in a hurry. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne sighed deeply and drug herself back to Lady Sansa’s room, knocking quietly at her door. She closed her eyes and awaited a response, hoping for once there wouldn’t be one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” A voice came from behind the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne grimaced and opened the door. “Lady Sansa, I came to apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa gingerly stood from her desk, smoothing out the front of her gown. “No need, Ser Brienne.” She gave a gentle, reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I apologize sincerely, my lady. I should not have left so unexpectedly. My lady… I do wish to pose a… a correction, if I may.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Proceed.” Sansa sat at her small dining table and gestured for Brienne to sit with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight hesitantly sat down, her eyes trailed only on her hands in her lap. “I, when the time comes, should like to stay in Winterfell when you ride south. I have to keep Jaime here, safe, away from the queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa gave a thoughtful nod. “Danaerys is the queen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From Cersei then. Though keeping him away from Danaerys wouldn’t hurt either.” She furrowed her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me time to consider this request, and I’ll address you personally when I’ve reached my decision. You are charged to protect me and my sister, Lady Brienne, don’t forget.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never forget. Though I’m certain Arya is skilled enough to protect you both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa gave a small smile. “So am I.” Her expression became more serious as Brienne met her eyes. “I would like to apologize for giving you moon tea. It was not my place. I will never do anything of the sort again, I swear it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thanks, Lady Sansa… It was wise perhaps this once, I cannot say that we were necessarily very thoughtful.” A blush spread across her cheeks, before it crept down her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do let me know if you should need any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt I could confront you about a matter such as that, but I thank you for the offer.” Brienne gave a sheepish smile, her face still burning as hot as the summer sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa gave a small wave. “You’re dismissed, Ser Brienne. I’m certain you have plenty of making up to do with Ser Jaime.” A coy grin spread across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne’s mouth fell agape, the corners upturning in a smile. “Lady Sansa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go,” She giggled. “Enjoy your time together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight stood and jokingly rolled her eyes. “I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was standing in front of her door, heart thudding in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hit him and left not even an hour ago. Would he even be in my quarters? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let out a small huff before stepping inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime was flitting around the table with his back turned to her, but he quickly straightened out and turned to her. “You came.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my quarters, Ser Jaime.” She shut the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them fidgeted quietly before starting to speak at the same time. </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” “I wanted to apologize-” “No - I,” “Oh, gods-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They paused for dissolving into nervous laughter, Jaime looking significantly more relaxed than Brienne did. He held out his hand. “I wanted to apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at his hand before looking back up to his face. “No, no, it’s my turn to apologize. I shouldn’t have been so angry. And I most certainly shouldn’t have hit you, though you… deserved it, in my honest opinion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded awkwardly, noting that his hand was now, perhaps anxiously, playing with the fabric of his breeches. “Now you go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime broke into a small smile, even if it was short-lived. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Cersei, truthfully I was hoping the secret would die with me on the battlefield against the dead before it became common knowledge. Damn Tyrion for being right in saying we might live.” A small snicker rose in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand why you didn’t… Shame is one hell of a feeling, particularly when it involves someone we love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second of pause washed over them. “Are you ashamed of loving me?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment she smiled, and Jaime was certain of her answer, but Brienne always has ways of surprising him. “Someone once told me that we can’t choose who we love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That someone must be incredibly intelligent,” Jaime smirked. “And handsome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she hummed and stepped closer. “He was mediocre, and quite average.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand to his chest in mock offense. “Average?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, but nodded seriously. It was then she realized the mark left on his cheek by her hand, and her delighted expression dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaime smiled reassuringly, his tone quite genuine, but a hint of facetiousness. “It was one hell of a hit, Ser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brienne took his hand and pulled him close, wrapping him up in her arms. “Shut your mouth. I feel badly about it all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. You’re rightfully worried, and I deserved a good smack to straighten out my thoughts.” He grinned and kissed her head. “Or a good punch.” She gently smacked his shoulder before hugging him tighter, causing him to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stay?” She asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away, needing to see his face this time. “You swear it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>